<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Spy Something Mischievous by fraudulentsherlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920608">I Spy Something Mischievous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentsherlock/pseuds/fraudulentsherlock'>fraudulentsherlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jadzia is mischievous, Multi, Team Bonding, What Have I Done, Worf is too into this, even Julian's advanced senses aren't good enough for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentsherlock/pseuds/fraudulentsherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jadzia finds some old Earth children's books, she decides to have a little fun with the rest of the DS9 crew. Hilarity ensues. Set sometime in Season 6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Worf, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Kira Nerys/Odo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Deep Space Nine Fanworks Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this fic just kinda popped into my head. I don't know why and I don't know how, but here it is. I don't even really like Where's Waldo. This is my first fic, and it hasn't seen a beta, so any help is appreciated.<br/>I don't own these characters or DS9. (or Where's Waldo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The senior staff of DS9 had been treated to Captain Sisko’s cooking and were relaxing after a long and trying day. The evening had almost come to an end, and everyone was full and content.</p><p>Sisko heaved a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. “Well, we all have an early shift tomorrow, so I’d suggest we all get some sleep.”</p><p>There were some murmurs of agreement as well as some good-natured grumbling from Jadzia, who was tucked underneath Worf's arm. Worf looked at his wife and admonished: "Captain Sisko is right. We should go."</p><p>"I want to stay a little longer!" whined Jadzia, curling further into Worf's arm.</p><p>"Nonsense. You are tired and require sleep."</p><p>Sisko rose to his feet. "Well, old man, I think I should let you go for now. Thanks for the book recommendation, I'll be sure to give it a read."</p><p>“Oh wait, I almost forgot,” exclaimed Jadzia as she pulled a brightly-colored book from her bag. “I found this in an archive somewhere and thought you might be interested.”</p><p>“Where’s Waldo? What is this?” asked Sisko as he turned over the book in his hands.</p><p>“It’s part of a genre of books, mostly children’s books, in which you have to find specific characters on each page,” Jadzia explained patiently. “They were popular on Earth in the late 20th and early 21st centuries.”</p><p>“I think I remember my father talking about these,” said Sisko, furrowing his brow. “He always started grumbling when he mentioned them, and I never understood why.”</p><p>Julian took the book and opened it to the table of contents. “So I just have to find Waldo on each page? That doesn’t sound too difficult.”</p><p>Jadzia snorted. “Why don’t you turn the page?”</p><p>Julian balked. “I take it all back. That looks like a right mess.”</p><p>Odo grabbed the book from Julian. “But look, this page is all Waldos. There’s Waldo. And there, and there,” he said as he jabbed at the page. “This isn’t challenging at all. And so disorderly.”</p><p>Jadzia pointed at the directions. “On this page, you have to find the Waldo that has these binoculars and this scarf. It makes the search a little harder.” (“Not that it needed to be any harder,” muttered Kira.)</p><p>“This Waldo has no honor!” Worf proclaimed as he brought his palm down on the table. “He hides from the people searching for him instead of fighting like a warrior!” </p><p>It took everything Jadzia had to not put her head in her hands. “Look, the point of these books is to have fun! Looking for the characters is an interesting way to pass the time, and you get a sense of accomplishment when you find Waldo or the other bonus things!”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Major Kira, “there are other, ‘bonus’ things we have to look for on each page?! As if finding Waldo on a page of Waldos wasn’t enough.”</p><p>It was time to bring out the big guns. Jadzia took a breath and deliberately prodded, “are you saying that all of you are no match for a children’s book?” </p><p>The senior staff looked around at each other. Far be it from them to back down from a challenge. “We will defeat this children’s book!” declared Worf. As the rest of the senior staff crowded around, Jadzia smiled to herself. They had taken the bait - now all she had to do was watch and wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hindrances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this might not be entirely canon-compliant, since I kinda envisioned Kira and Odo not being together when this story started. I totally headcanon Dax as scheming to get them together. Not sure where this is going, but have another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadzia was at her post in Ops when Sisko appeared in the doorway to his office. His mouth was turned down. Uh oh.</p><p>“Commander Dax, I need to see you in my office.”</p><p>When she walked in, Sisko gestured to the chair opposite his desk. “Sit.” When she continued standing, he growled, “do I need to make it an order?” She took a seat with the feeling she knew what he was about to say.</p><p>“What have you done with my crew?” barked Sisko.</p><p>Jadzia sat there a little too innocently and said, “What do you mean, Benjamin?”</p><p>“I mean that where two days ago I had a crew who did their work well and on time, I now have a distracted and fidgety crew obsessed with a children’s book!”</p><p>Shifting in her seat, Jadzia replied uncomfortably with, “You can’t say this was all my fault.”</p><p>“Can’t I? You usually seem to know the consequences of your actions and I know you’re not as uninvolved as you seem. When you gave them that book, you knew what you were doing.” </p><p>“They’ve needed a break for a while now. Maybe a little mental vacation is just what they need. It could even help them work better together as a crew.” Jadzia sat back in her chair and mentally crossed her fingers. Please, please let him see her side.</p><p>Sisko considered that point for a moment, then leaned forward to deliver his final pronouncement. “Fine. As long as it doesn’t get too out of hand, you can continue with this challenge.” (Score!) “But,” he held up one resigned finger, “I reserve the right to end this game if it becomes a problem.” Jadzia nodded. That was fine by her. “Thanks for having this little talk. Am I dismissed?”  </p><p>“Dismissed.” As Jadzia left, the captain ran a hand down his face. Dax would be the death of him someday.  </p><p>Back in Ops, Jadzia was triumphant. She was home free! She passed Miles on the way to her station. “Chief, would you be interested in joining our little game?” The Chief shuddered. “I’ve heard enough from Julian to discourage me from ever wanting to try. God forbid Molly hears about it and wants a copy of one of those books.” Jadzia shrugged. “Your loss, Chief.” </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Colonel Kira Nerys was sitting in Quark’s and wondering how she ever got sucked into this ridiculous business. Well, not really wondering. It was Jadzia. It was always Jadzia and her harebrained ideas. And what a waste of time it all was! In the beginning, it was new and fun, but now she was tired and wanted to use the time for working. She was so busy stewing, she didn’t notice Odo approaching.</p><p>“Are you alright? You seem tense.”</p><p>She startled before looking up. </p><p>Odo hesitated. “I can go…”</p><p>She jumped into action. “No! I mean, you can stay. I always have time for you.”</p><p>Odo cautiously took a seat opposite Kira. She already seemed less tense than two minutes ago. “May I ask what’s bothering you?”</p><p>Kira sighed. “It’s Dax and her games! I know she has another purpose with this, but I haven’t figured it out yet.”</p><p>Odo gave her a knowing look. “I don’t understand it yet either, but I’m sure she has a good reason.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Kira snorted. “She had a good reason for making me wear those silly hats in the holosuite? Sure. She’s probably getting a real kick out of this.” Suddenly, she slammed an open palm against the table. “This is such a waste of time!”</p><p>Odo sat patiently through Kira’s outburst. When she was finished, he said, “Nerys, when I was made human, I learned the value of taking time to relax, even if it is to laugh at a joke or do something silly.” He took her hand across the table. “It’s possible Jadzia has that in mind for all of us.”</p><p>Not pulling away, Kira snickered. “She could also be just having a laugh at all of us.”</p><p>“You may be right,” said Odo, inclining his head. “But would she ever lead you wrong?”</p><p>Kira rolled her eyes. After a moment, she grudgingly admitted, “no. Not where it matters.”</p><p>“Not where it matters,” repeated Odo with a soft smile.</p><p>Watching from the doorway to the Promenade, Jadzia smiled. It was working even better than she had planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Puzzlement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian is dealing with his newfound obsession in strange ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian Bashir was the only member of the DS9 senior staff for whom the novelty of this new challenge hadn’t worn off. He actually found it kind of fun. He was in his quarters, attempting to muscle through the latest Waldo book he’d replicated. It was one of the later volumes, and much more difficult. </p><p>“Where are you hiding, you scoundrel?! Why would they put you in a Halloween party?”</p><p>There was a soft whoosh as the door opened, along with a rather bemused voice: “My dear, why are you yelling at the kitchen table?”</p><p>Julian hastily turned to see Garak standing in the living room, barely holding back his amusement.</p><p>“Um,” was all Julian had to say in his defense. Garak crossed to the kitchen table to see several books scattered across it, each with red marks on every page. When he picked up one of the books, he saw that every page had been divided into sections.</p><p>He held out the book to the still-flustered Julian, almost like an accusation. “What is the meaning of this? Defacing a book? Doctor Bashir, I wouldn’t have believed it of you.”</p><p>Julian fidgeted before answering sheepishly, “I divided every page into four parts so that I could rule out finding Waldo in each part before moving onto the next one…” Seeing Garak’s disapproving expression, he modified, “but only for some of the books?”</p><p>Garak sighed. Julian took everything much too seriously, and it seemed this was no exception. “My darling…This is supposed to be fun! Let this be a frivolous thing, give your attention to your work.”</p><p>Julian shrugged. “You’re right, but that doesn’t mean I have to take your advice.”</p><p>“In that case…” Garak returned the book to the table. “These are literal child’s play. I simply don’t understand what you find so difficult about them.” His eyes sparkled with the offer of a challenge.</p><p>As he realized what Garak was saying, a slow smile spread over Julian’s face. He pulled Garak down into a chair next to him and leaned close. “We’ll see if my genes win out over your Cardassian deviousness.”</p><p>Garak’s expression took on a mysterious air. “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No mischief, just fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, I own none of these characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadzia trudged through the Habitat Ring, tired and content. They had held an all-staff Waldo-finding party in Quark’s earlier (even Odo couldn’t manage his usual grumpiness since he had an arm around Major Kira the whole evening), and it had been a great success. The whole senior staff worked seamlessly together…with only a few books ripped. Chief O’Brien had reluctantly let himself be dragged into the whole affair, and although he enjoyed it, he was quite dismayed to learn that Molly had taken a liking to these books. The last Jadzia heard, he was pleading with her to not take one back to their quarters - she couldn’t help but think that Keiko was going to be in for a very interesting night.</p>
<p>As she came up to her door, she shook off all thoughts of children and their toys. For the moment, she had none - just Worf, who she was sure would be tired from the day’s shenanigans. She stepped inside and was enveloped in the warm light of her and Worf’s shared quarters. Jadzia could hear Worf snoring in the bedroom, and decided he deserved his rest. She made her way to the bedroom, shrugging off her clothes. She carefully raised the covers and slid into bed, hoping Worf would stay asleep, but he rolled over to trap her under one arm.</p>
<p>“Hey, sleepyhead,” she murmured, smoothing a hand over his cheek.</p>
<p>Her husband groggily cracked an eye, then sighed happily. “We have defeated the enemy, Jadzia.”</p>
<p>She giggled to herself. He was such a Klingon. “Yes, we have.”</p>
<p>“We are to be commended,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she hummed soothingly, hearing his breathing even out and knowing he was being claimed by sleep.</p>
<p>Jadzia snuggled closer. She had worked hard this week at bringing her crewmates and friends together (read: making mild chaos). She had accomplished her goal and was now very sleepy. She smiled. Her job was done. She let go of her cares and slipped into a deep and restful sleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! My first fic, finished! I never thought I would get into writing like this, but here I am. This was a new and fun experience for me, but I'm not sure I'll keep going. If you had fun reading this, let me know! I'm a really inexperienced writer and feedback is always helpful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>